


Karaoke, Wine, & A 5-Second Bet

by momoch1



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, no thoughts went into this literally only had the prompt and ran with it as I wrote it, so I went off in the server and got super self indulgent, some NeonPeach and Galactic Mochi I'm so sorry I'm like this, this was a very long drabble excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoch1/pseuds/momoch1
Summary: The superstars of NSR needed a break from it all and decided to have a karaoke night with one another to unwind. Neon J, being uncharacteristically late, ran into trouble and couldn't bring along 1010 as planned and brought a certain vice admiral along instead to make it interesting. DJ Subatomic Supernova is INDEED interested, however, and Neon J isn't having it. Let the betting take place and the drinks start flowing.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/ Original Character (s), Neon J. (No Straight Roads)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Karaoke, Wine, & A 5-Second Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Had midnight self-insert shipping thoughts and brain went brrrrrrrrr as I'm tossed around with NeonPeach and Galactic Mochi that I literally copied/pasted in a document from the NSR server I'm sorry I'm like this-

NSR karaoke night and everyone (except Yinu and the Sayu Squad, who Mama let them all babysit Yinu as she sends her pics of their shenanigans through her super child-locked phone) is in a private booth to finally relax from the world outside and they're all looking over the menus for snacks/drinks. Mama is showing Tatiana pics of Yinu playing on Tila's switch as the others all seem to point and cheer at the screen as Yinu seems to be horribly playing Smash Brothers, Eve is carefully looking over the songs, and DJ is looking at the appetizers on the large menu as they all wait for NJ to show up, who is surprisingly late for once.

The cyborg shows up in a huff due to having to handle another one of 1010's antics keeping him waiting for Yellow was dared to try and climb in the vents and got stuck halfway through due to his shoulders being so wide and the boys are now grounded for the rest of the night, so they couldn't come to both relax and show off their Personality Update. Instead, he pulls out a disorientated Momo from the hall with a pleased tone as they're now finally out of uniform and in some black slacks and a button up for 'semi-casual wear' as told by NJ. DJ looks over the menu and roams a quick look over the two with a small chuckle, almost a scoff, at the two being close. NJ heard it however due to his senses being more keen than the others as his monitor gives a small annoyed blip on his locator.

Momo gives a small wave as a hello for wow they're in the same room out of work with the big boss herself and all the rest of NSR. They stand out like a sore thumb from their small size to how plain they look in comparison to them all. Tatiana and Mother give them a warm greeting in return as Eve is too involved in the music playlist to look up and only gives a quick 'hello'. DJ, however, decides to be his usual pompous self and puts the menu down, gets up, and offers his seat in the middle of the large couch he was occupying thinking that it was going to be for the boys. This is better, however.

Momo quietly takes their seat in the middle of the large cushion and makes themself small to avoid taking up unnecessary space, sweating from nervousness. DJ gives a quick look at NJ as he sits right next to them, his huge mass causing them to jump in their seat as they fall towards him rather quickly due to how big of a size difference there is, a slight miscalculation on DJ's end as he now has to deal with little Momo resting their head on his massive arm before picking themselves up with a semi-annoyed, semi-embarrassed expression from being sent flying from a distant co-worker in front of their bosses. NJ begrudgingly sits on the other side of them, not causing much movement in comparison to DJ as his gears tick internally since he can't really click his tongue in annoyance.

Tatiana and Mama share a knowing glance and smirk mischievously. They aren't daft.

Tatiana picks up the menu that DJ put down, scanned it, and gave it over to Momo and starts telling them if they could run and get somebody to put their orders in as they list them down, Momo quickly scrambling to write it down on a napkin and a pen Mama gave them from her purse and rushes out with a quick bow per habit. When they close the door, however, Tatiana, Mama, and even Eve turn their attention to the two objectheads who are staring intently at one another as if in a stand down.

Tatiana rests their chin on their hands that they have propped up on her knees with hitched eyebrows and starts telling them that they're not very subtle about their actions. Both stunned, DJ and NJ look at Tati embarrassed as DJ plays dumb and NJ looks off pretending to 'cough' to avoid answering. Mama giggles as Eve rolls her eyes and tells them that she may not have seen it happen, but she can feel the atmosphere and the meaning behind it all instantly without having to even look up.

Tatiana, now being able to let loose, offers a challenge: whoever can get little Momo in their arms for more than 5 seconds gets the pot and they throw in a stack of bills they have in their bag on the table. They were one to gamble back in the day and now she has the chance to scratch that old itch. Eve plays game and throws in one as well from her very extravagant clutch and Mama a smaller pile of clean bills from her wallet for fun. DJ is absolutely insulted with such a childish game and doesn't want the money and NJ is appalled with the concept of gambling in general. Tatiana offers to pull out however and they both yell for her to stop, however.

The risk would be worth more than the reward, anyways.

DJ, always trying to one-up everyone, lets out a sigh and throws in his own pile for fun. NJ, however, starts to flex and takes off one of his ribbons and puts in on top of his bills as he stares intensely at him as he does. Eve lets out a gasp and Mama covers her mouth in shock. It's on.

Tatiana quickly swipes the pot into one of the drawers on the table that holds the microphones on her side before Momo could quietly walk in and sit down in their original spot, the air suddenly more tense than when they left and clearing their throat at how strong the atmosphere is now. Mama breaks the awkwardness with a clap and a chipper tune to see if Eve has found a song to sing to. Eve nods and stands eloquently as she picks a song from the tablet and starts a whole performance in the medium-sized room to the song in which she sings and dances to on-beat. Everyone cheers, sings, and claps along to the beat as Momo stares in complete disbelief at everything happening at once.

Song ends. Everyone claps. Eve passes the mic to NJ with a smirk that can pass as a regular pleased smile, but coming from her it's an offering to show that she's on NJ's side to win the battle for love. If NJ could he would be swallowing right now as he holds the mic in one hand and Tatiana gives him the song selection tablet in the other.

Momo looks at NJ and realizes that something seems off. They look down at their ribbons and count 5, not his usual 6. Somewhat panicked but not wanting to ruin the mood, they tap his arm as he lets out a little 'yipe' from surprise and sees that Momo noticed that something is wrong. They tell him that he seems to be missing one of his ribbons that he cares to always wear when out as his motors warm up from them noticing.

"You noticed something so small?... That's-"

"Well, I work with you and see you every day. Your attention to uniform detail is so loud it's impressive that you forgot to check yourself before you left, actually."

DJ is just HOWLING at the comment as he sits back in his seat with a dejected NJ on the other end of him.

Realizing how rude they sounded by slightly insulting their BOSS of all people in front of everyone, Momo looks down at their hands in their lap sweating bullets as they bite their tongue as the food and drinks show up at the same time. Tatiana grabs her glass of whisky as she passes around some glasses for the wine that she bought for the group before popping the bottle and pouring some out for them all. Mama takes her glass and waves the wine away at a certain point, showing she's not going to be drinking a lot for the night and letting Eve have more than her usual for tonight is going to be a wild ride. When she passes over to DJ, however, he shakes a hand and tells her that he won't be needing any for the night for he's not much of a drinker anyways. Neon J, however, gladly holds his up and offers to drink in his stead with a cocky tone.

DJ eventually took a glass out of bitterness.

Tatiana raises an eyebrow to Momo and tilts the bottle towards them to offer. They quietly admit they never really drank wine and scratched their cheek sheepishly for being in the spotlight suddenly. Tatiana, now with new information, gives one of her cool smiles and pours them a glass anyways as Momo flails around asking that they don't have to give them any. They put the bottle down, snaps at the server to get another, and tells them to relax and enjoy as they lean back and sip on their whiskey with an amused look over to Mama and Eve, who are also doing the same to hide their mischievous expressions. Momo can't really say no to their boss, especially since such an expensive glass of high quality wine is in front of them, so they sigh and pick the wine up, takes a huge sip not knowing you're supposed to start slow, and makes a soured expression as NJ and DJ stare flabbergasted at the poor thing.

Tatiana is trying not to let a coy laugh slip through their glass as Momo is already swaying between the veteran and the spaceman, who are looking at Tatiana sternly for the trick they played and the treats that will soon come from it.

They idled long enough. Now NJ has to pull the big guns out as they hastily picked a popular song they hear his soldiers sing sometimes in long rides between concerts on the radio and begins his auto-tuned journey in front of everyone to try and turn the tides in his favor. Somehow, it's working? He's one that learned to party all night and keep the crowd's eyes on him. After all, who do you think taught 1010 to do the exact same thing? He poses, he dances, he sings, and he adds flair to it all. As everyone gets their drinks in themselves and snack on the food, NJ can't keep his gaze off of the already flushed Vice Admiral for he saw something he normally never does see: a vibrant look in their normally dark eyes and a slightly amused smile on their small face. He almost tripped when he first saw it but plays it off as if it was for the performance. DJ rolls his head away and leans on his seat, holding the unnecessarily small wine glass in his huge hand as he swirls its dark components.

NJ stands in the front of the room, joints somewhat sore from never dancing so hard in his life and what's left of his organic chest heaving as he gives metallic breaths. He doesn't regret a second of it for he gets to see Momo clap in their direction quietly as the others cheer over them, both from the adrenalin from his performance and the liquor talking.

Mother quickly pours some more wine into Momo's glass while they're all distracted, NJ shooting her a glare as she scrunches her face in amusement as she swiftly puts the cork back in and sips her smaller glass as Momo returns to theirs and drinks some more, not realizing.

NJ tosses the microphone over to Subby with a snide 'your turn' as he sits down a little closer to Momo and sips his wine (somehow). Easily catching it with his free hand he gives a low ominous chuckle as he puts down his barely touched glass and offers a hand to Momo to join him up in front of the room. Eyes hazy and face flushed from drinking too fast, they gingerly place their glass on the table and takes it without much thought due to the wine. Tatiana lets out a rather out-of-character playful 'ooo' as she pours a glass of wine of her own as Eve sits in her chair, mouth agape as she looks over at NJ with large eyes. He doesn't look back, however, for he's too busy getting wine on his sweater out of sheer shock at the bold move.

He doesn't even have to look long at the monitor for DJSS already knows what song he's going to pick. In fact, since Tatiana brought up the bet, he had it already pinned down. He punches in numbers with his large fingers on the small pad as the lights lower and a ballad starts to play in slowly. Mama practically chokes on her spinach puff for she knows the song is a very romantic sensual one and gives a shaky thumbs up as she clears her throat with the rest of her wine, showing that she was betting on him and he may win it. NJ is about to spark as he watches HIS vice admiral, smiling for the first time in who knows how long with a soft expression, is dancing with the enemy and being serenaded by his smooth voice. And it's WORKING.

He effortlessly spins them around as he holds the small mic up to his head, singing low and not looking away at the little flushed peach dancing next to him and giggling like the drunk they now are. They sway and spin the whole duration of the song and ends with a dip, one of his large hands being enough to keep them up as Momo's smaller hands grips at his jacket to not fall over with a smile as big as a crescent moon as the world around them spins in a fuzzy mess. DJ couldn't for the life of him look away at the dazzling sight and stands them up.

They trip on their swaying feet and fall right into his arms.

Tatiana is mouthing out numbers as she counts to 5, the air tense with anticipation and NJ now holding a broken glass in his hands.

3\. That was as far as they got when Momo sits up with weak arms from his large chest that he purposely held his breath to relish in the seconds that their warmth provided. Mama lets out a sigh and eats another spinach puff as Eve gives a silent 'yes'. Tatiana raises her eyebrows surprisingly as she returns to her wine and tosses NJ a cloth napkin. He snatches it out of the air and swiftly cleans the area and throws as much of the glass that he can find into the small trash can by the door.

Can't believe he let himself go like that over a stupid hug.

Heads both light and dizzy, DJ gingerly sits down in his chair as he's still reeling by the quick yet powerful moment and actually drinks from his glass to dull the nerves. NJ, however, protectively guides Momo to their chair as they giggle and sway and to avoid stepping on the now-wet carpet that may or may not still have glass shards in them and sits down next to them. He moves the glass that they were drinking from (that is again magically filled a little more) to the side and tells them that they may have had enough. Momo slurs out a "yesh bosh" and picks it up, putting it up to his monitor as if telling him to drink it instead since, for some reason, his own glass is now missing. His monitor clips as a glitchy 'HEY' escapes his voice box as the distance between the two get smaller as he holds Momo up in their seat next to him to avoid any more spilling to the point that they may as well be leaning up on him, haphazardly holding up a wine glass that they drank from up to his 'lips'. The lipgloss is still evident on the edge of the glass too and it was dangerously close to his monitor. His fans are buzzing at this point.

It's an indirect kiss.

Eve, now suddenly have to go and use the bathroom, gets up and 'accidentally' pushes NJ into the glass carefully as a light 'clink' can be heard as the lip of the glass taps his monitor for a quick second and Momo is now fully leaning on him, chest to chest, as they try and balance the glass in their hands from spilling on them both. Coolant is pumping through NJ's veins as he tries to calm down from the peach-scented lip gloss smudging his monitor as it blips excitedly and electricity sparks between him and the glass. He can practically feel Momo's rapid heart beating on his as he tenses up, unable to move as DJ lets out a haughty gasp at the involvement that Eve had.

Tatiana counts again.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Momo sits up.

“Shorry. I really should schtop drinking…”

Eve clicks her tongue in disgust and walks out the door to the bathroom. All that for nothing..

The night continues similarly like that. Everyone sings a few songs and gets drunk (Mother and Momo excluded for they had enough earlier on). Eve convinced NJ to try and sing a duet with them and it worked rather well, however only stopping at 2 seconds when they accidentally bumped into one another as Momo tried to gather their bearings. Mother gave DJ some old tips that she used with her late husband, like 'checking' their hair for anything and leaning too close or putting an arm around their shoulder as they 'stretched'. The hair checked worked a good 4, but the stretch was stopped short by NJ 'accidentally' elbowing his large hand. Tatiana was enjoying the fun she hasn't had in years as he saw two fools who refused to admit that they were in love with the same person and their friends trying to set them up. It was like she was back in the Goolings again and their ridiculous young antics.

The night was getting late and their time in the booth was almost over. Appetizers have been depleted, 2 and a half bottles of wine were drunk, and DJ Subatomic Supernova and Neon J didn't even reach up to 5 seconds.

Pathetic.

Mother let out a heavy yawn as she looked at her phone. It was indeed late and she had to pick up Yinu, who is either hyped on sugar at the very moment or dead asleep with the rest of the Sayu Squad on the couch watching an old animated cartoon movie. Eve, on the other hand, is completely PLASTERED. One moment she's laughing hysterically as she slurs over her words at how pathetic both DJ and NJ are and the next she's crying over how love is beautiful and powerful. Mother slowly pushes her out the door and offers to drop her off at her home and waves at Tatiana goodbye.

Momo, drunk and drowsy and sandwiched between Neon J and DJ Subatomic, both equally drunk and upset, and Tatiana, who is watching the pining boil over on the other side of the room alone on the couch, gives a swaying nod at the three. I think that was enough fun for the night, as unsatisfied as they all are

DJ glares intensely with a dark, fuzzy grey aura behind his glass dome at NJ, who's own monitor seems to be skipping a 'ping' here and there as it skips, who grumpily stares back. He grabs Momo's arm carefully and groggily drags them to the door to leave. However, DJ uses his larger hands to gingerly hold them down with their other arm and tells them to stay. They're fighting like two children over who gets the last cookie in the jar.

Having enough of the two fools pulling the poor thing side to side and seeing Momo starting to get uncomfortable as they groan and slowly turn green instead of a flushed red, Tatiana steps over between them and pulls Momo out of their hungry, drunken grasps. As she scolds them for acting immature and not saying what they wanted to them like she WANTED to happen instead of having this long, teasing game play all night, Momo takes a deep breath and passes out standing up from fatigue, overstimulation, and just from being drunk.

Right into Tatiana’s chest.

Neon J and DJ Subatomic Supernova, first furious at one another, stare intensely at Tatiana as they hold a tired Momo in her arms.

She blinks. Then she grins.

“That was more than 5. Goodnight, boys~”

She cleans the drawer of the pot and tosses the ribbon to NJ, deeming it unnecessary to her with a satisfied smirk, and ushers the barely-awake vice admiral out the door as she phones her limo to make a quick stop at the Barraca Mansion for a drop-off with a pleased expression.

DJ and NJ stand in the abandoned room, stunned into absolute silence that they lost at their own game to their boss.

“... Shall we call this a truce then, Neon J?”

“Stop talking, you glorified snow globe.”

“Says the outdated piece of junk.”

**Author's Note:**

> yea follow my art twitter for more madness like this @momoch1_doodles lmaooo


End file.
